Mechanical devices for attaching an electrical connector to an electrical panel (such as the computer cable example above) are typically configured to (1) secure an electrical connector to an electrical panel having a predetermined thickness, (2) secure an electrical connector to an electrical panel bearing a mating mounting component, or (3) require threaded rods and corresponding threaded apertures in the electrical panel. For example, one common type of panel mounting device uses a backing member and an opposing member that is designed to entrap a panel having a specific thickness there-between, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,542. Another type of commonly available panel mounting device includes rods having threaded ends that engage threaded apertures, such as devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,942.
The present inventor has recognized that using commonly available fasteners to secure electrical connectors to panels, or to secure other suitable objects to relatively flat panels or surfaces is cumbersome because of the use of threaded fasteners or clip-style fasteners requires multiple different fasteners depending on the thickness of the panel. The present inventor has therefore recognized a need to provide improved attachment or mounting devices designed for use with panels having a range of thicknesses and for use without threaded fastening features.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.